


Call It What You Want

by gaylien528



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylien528/pseuds/gaylien528
Summary: Peridot Olivine has had a rough year. Though she has had some success in her education, a run in with the law and failure to meet expectations of her probation has now ended her up in a temporary group home as a stepping stone to get her life put back together. Here, she meets plenty of fellow peers who bring different shades of color to brighten her previously dull life, and blue seems to be catching her eye in a way she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently limited to posting from my phone, so until I get my laptop back, I decided to start writing a smaller fic that has been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Glancing over her shoulder one more time at the little facility she had just spent the last two months at, Peridot Olivine gripped the box of belongings she clutched to her chest and adjusted it slightly, shooting the ugly eggshell white building a bittersweet grimace. Yeah, it was hell in a big brick box, but it was her wake up call, and she at least could acknowledge that her time there wasn't going to be in vain; nor would the ten months she had unwillingly dedicated to the bigger version of hell in a big brick box before that. She shuddered, a mix of disgust and relief, and turned to face the driver of the blocky van that would be taking her to her next destination. The driver, a balding man with a warm grin, opened the trunk of the vehicle for Peridot. She put the box inside, swinging the heavy backpack off of her shoulder to rest atop the box, straightening out her green flannel absently as soon as the weight was relieved.

"Is this all, miss?" His voice was as cheerful as he looked, and she couldn't help but to actually smile a bit as she nodded, scanning her luggage.

"I'm leaving as much baggage as I can here."

The man gave her a compassionate if not awkward pat on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! Well, let's get going. I'd like for you to get there on time for dinner, my wife is cooking, and it's a treat not to be missed!"

Peridot nodded again and walked to the passenger side, opening the door while giving the paint job a glance over. She pulled herself into the seat before shutting the door and cautiously buckling up, looking over at the man as he did the same and started the van. "Mr....Universe?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeeeah, it's sort of a, uh, dream I chased..." He smiled sheepishly and began to pull out of the driveway. "Got me pretty far, if I do say so myself. Best thing I could have done for myself. Follow my dreams." He looked back at Peridot and smiled bigger, shooting a finger fun at her. "I encourage you to do the same. If you've got dreams, follow them to the ends of the earth, then, leap into space when you've run outta earth!"

Peridot chuckled awkwardly, muttering some sort of inaudible agreement, then looked out the window to watch the scenery as they began their drive to the next stop in her life. She felt her heart flutter with an unknown emotion, and she observed it in her mind quietly. It was similar to anxiousness, but not as fearful. It had the touch of excitement, but not as fiery. She mulled it over for a few more seconds then stashed it in the back of her mind to come back to later.

For now, she took in the scenery flying past her vision. From small town houses and buildings to the occasional field of various flowers and vegetables, past the ocean, the sunlight's sparkling glare reflecting and blinding her slightly, until she closed her eyes and rested her messy blonde hair in her hand, leaning her elbow on the window. She slowly breathed in before breathing out just as slowly. A helpful practice she had picked up recently. 

She repeated this action for a few more minutes before she felt their speed decrease. Opening her eyes, Peridot looked through the windshield to see a two story red brick building with a garden surrounding its walls, small tables off to the side by the parking lot and what seemed to be a makeshift playground hiding behind the building close to a forest. She looked to the man - Mr. Universe? - with a questioning look as he parked and turned the engine of the van off. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"We've arrived! This is The Temple. My wife's idea...heh, once you adjust, it'll really seem like one!" Unbuckling his seatbelt, he let himself out of the van as Peridot clumsily followed suit, rushing to the back of the van to get her stuff so the kind man wouldn't have to do it for her. Securing the backpack, she pushed her glasses up on her face before grabbing the box, looking at the man nervously.

"Thank you...uh...?"

"Oh, right! Call me Greg!" he proclaimed as he shut the doors and motioned for her to follow him towards The Temple. She nodded, looking up at the building quietly. She took a breath and began to follow Greg, that funny feeling coming back to her in a rush, throwing her senses off before she shook it off and refocused her thoughts. Greg opened the heavy door and she gingerly stepped in behind him.

This was it. Her new beginning.

She only hoped she wouldn't ruin this chance. She was a little too good at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets slightly adjusted to her new home. That's it. I drag things out too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought posting from my phone would make me more productive with writing. Ha. Bear with me. ^_^;

The front door opened to a long hallway with a stairway immediately to the right, where a three girls were coming down the stairs at top speed, laughing and chattering excitedly, all looking at Peridot and Greg as the door closed behind them. One of the girls, just a bit taller than Peridot with dyed light purple hair pulled up in a ponytail revealing three piercings on each ear, seemed like she was about to burst trying to contain herself. "GREG! HEY! Is this her?" she bellowed out, grabbing Peridot's box out of her hands laughing. "I'll show you to your room! Greg, we got this, don't worry about it! C'mon, shrimp!"

The girl continued to laugh while Peridot stared dumbstruck at her extremely extroverted antics before flushing and stuttering out, "H-hey! Careful with that!" She looked at Greg helplessly, who patted her on the back.

"Amethyst is a bit overzealous, but she's harmless, she'll help you settle in as far as introducing you to the other girls." He looked at the girl, Amethyst, a bit of a frown on his face. "Ames, you really need to calm down greeting the new girls...not everyone is as sociable as you...you'll scare them off."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and groaned. "Riiight...got it..." Looking back at Peridot, she stuck her tongue out a little. "Sorry...uh...shrimp."

"It's Peridot!" the blonde growled, keeping her eyes in the box in Amethyst's grip. "Can I please carry my own stuff? I'm more than capable."

Amethyst scoffed and shoved the box back into Peridot's arms abruptly shrugging. "Sure thing, P-Dot. I'm still gonna show you to your room." She looked back to the girls that had arrived with her at the bottom of the stairs. "Guys, go ahead without me, I'll come find y'all when I get the shrimp settled in!" Peridot's eye twitched at the repetitive misuse of her name. The two girls nodded quickly and glanced at Peridot once more before running down the hallway continuing their excited conversation.

Greg sighed. "Peridot, I'm going to go ahead and get your paperwork started with my wife and the house secretary, you go ahead with Amethyst and get as comfortable as possible, okay?" Greg gave her a warm smile and a small wave, walking to a door not far from them before looking back at Amethyst sternly. "Behave." With that, he stepped into the room and shut the door.

Amethyst gave another scoff and groaned again dramatically, then turned to Peridot. "I'm not that bad."

"I'm sure." Peridot deadpanned, watching the outspoken girl with a blank expression. "Where do I deposit my belongings?"

Amethyst blinked then laughed, jerking her head towards the stairs. "Up here, come on, Peri. You're in the Yellow room." She began her ascent up the stairs as Peridot fell in step behind her, tilting her head.

"Yellow room?"

"Yeah, Rose Quartz thought it would be cute to divide the rooms up by color, like Hogwarts or something. There's White, Pink, Yellow, and Blue." She grinned as they reached the top of the stairs and jabbed a thumb at her own chest. I'm in the Pink room! We're all up here, each room has their own little common area with a TV and couch, chairs can be brought in if wanted. There's a shared media room downstairs, as well, for family and friend visits or like big movie nights!"

Amethyst stopped in front of a door to the left with a big yellow diamond painted on each corner and knocked briefly before opening it and looking around. Throwing the door open, she swept her arm towards it dramatically. Peridot stepped into the room cautiously, staring at her surroundings. "You may deposit your belongings here! Pick any open bed, it's a first come first serve type of basis, haha. I'll be downstairs in the media room when you're done, come find me and I'll introduce you to everyone!" Grinning at Peridot, she tilted her head. "Welcome to The Temple, nerd." Laughing at Peridot's glare, she left and the shut the door behind her.

After a moment of what seemed to be golden silence, Peridot let out a slow breath she had been holding while Amethyst had been talking. The lavender haired girl was definitely a test of her patience, but she did seem harmless enough, as Greg had stated. Peridot had learned to appreciate different personalities, though it was still something she was working on ultimately. A life of being isolated and antisocial was going to take some time to work through, which made this new setting unnerving to her. She had no choice, really, so she reaffirmed her resolution mentally and sighed.

She looked around the room, which was surprisingly spacious. There were five smaller rooms connected to the common area, all with their own beds and dressers inside each one. She peaked inside a couple of the open doors before finding an empty room and set her box on the floor, dropping her backpack next to it. Sticking her hands inside her pockets, she let her shoulders slump and let out a soft, long sigh, walking towards a window next to her bed.

Looking outside, she could see the backyard and the forest edge wrapped around it, some girls standing around smoking cigarettes, and a small corgi running around chasing smaller animals that dared to get too close to the building. She smiled a bit at the dog and started to back away from the window before noticing a swing set, where a girl with bright blue hair sat by herself, cigarette in hand, staring off at the forest.

Peridot blinked in surprise, though she wasn't sure why she was surprised. She watched the blue haired girl for a moment longer before stepping away and looking at the box and backpack. "...yeah...later..." she murmured, walking out of her new room towards the door to the hallway. She put her hand on the doorknob and gripped it tightly, taking a deep, slow breath, before opening it.

"...stars, help me."


End file.
